silent sun
by pyro of the flame road
Summary: naruto a inventor who works for tabane is many things. mute ,shy and gynophobic. how will he live in a school full of the thing he fears most...girls. pairing not decided also very adultish content such as mentions of rape, violence, mentions of gore and lemons if any betas are willing to help pm me and well talk.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto uzumaki was a simple teenage boy. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Right now he stood at the entrance of the prestigious I.S academy. A school for women who pilot the I.S. he was discovered to be one of the few males to be able to pilot a I.S. in fact he was the third. He sighed but nothing came out.

He began to walk in and pulled out his slip of paper to tell him his information. He followed the paper but bumped into some one. That isn't what bothered him…..no, he smelt perfume and that meant a girl or woman was there. Let it be known naruto was gynophobic. He look up and paled a long black skirt that was only to the women's thighs was there in his view. He looked further up to see a scowling face. Her long black hair tied back and her coalish black eyes pierced him as if he was nothing.

"what are you doing?" she asked coldly and his shaking hand began tapping in a hasty rhythm. She stared blankly until she realized it was Morse code. He kept tapping the same thing and she finally got the whole message.

' i'm lost! And didn't mean to bump into you please don't hurt me!' That's what she translated it as. She sighed seeing what was going on.

"your mute aren't you?" she asked and he nodded hurriedly seeing her start to lose her patience.

'I-i'm Naruto uzumaki. I'm in class 3-A' he tapped out and she nodded motioning for him to follow her. He watched her walk away and waited until she was a good distance away before following.

"am I really that scary that you need to stay several feet away from me?" she asked and naruto shook his head defensively to not upset her. He got a sketch book out and began writing then showed it to her.

'it's not that! I just want to keep my distance for courtesy.' he wrote and she sighed as she grabbed a folder out of her binder and flipped through it. Her eyebrow rose as she read it.

"gynophobia ah so that's it. Seems your in the wrong place to be scared of women." she said and he looked down. He nodded sadly.  
It was really lame to him. But he has reasons why. Naruto just stayed 'silent' as he walked behind her and entered a door. He looked up to see a lot of girls staring at him and it took everything he had not to piss himself and cry.

"listen up class! We have a new student! His name is Naruto Uzumaki!…" she started until the girls roared with approval and surrounded him. He was shaking in terror as they touched, pushed, shoved on him. Constant questions were asked. The chaos ended with a gun shot from a boy sitting at his desk. A hand gun pointed up.

"cant you see he is scared at the moment? Now sit down and allow him to speak." he said and they moved slowly back to their seats.  
Chifuya took this moment to speak.

"he is mute and he is afraid of girls. So i'm taking the liberty of answering your questions from what I know." she spoke coldly and hands flew up.

"what is his age?"

"17 next" she spoke looking at his folder.  
"where is he from?"

"a small town near akihabara. Next."

"why is he afraid of girls?" one asked and he froze as did Chifuya from reading the answer.

"irrelevant next." she spoke coolly playing off her unease from what she read and Naruto sighed but no sound was heard.

"what are his hobbies? Also why is he mute?" another asked and another pause from the duo.

"he builds I.S's as for the next one irrelevant." she said and he nodded shyly.

"does he know tabane?" one asked and she looked over to him then saw his nod.

"yes now I believe he can answer any other questions later. We still have class and later you can find your dorm. Now please take a seat near Charles Dunois. The blond with the gun." she pointed out and Naruto nodded as he sat next to him.

Class sped by quickly for naruto who knew the engineering of the I.S. he then grabbed his things and went to leave but a hand stopped him. He turned to see Chifuya.

"how bout we go to get lunch so we can talk?" she asked and he nodded a little paranoid but accepted. He stayed a safe distance from her as they walked into the food court. He ordered ramen as she got some dango. They sat quietly.

"madoka orimura, what do you know about her." she hissed quietly and he began to taping a answer.

'nothing.' he answered and she frowned but accepted it .

"do not tell my brother or you'll find I'm much more scarier than she is. Understand? He can not know." she threaten and he froze at her tone. Paler than any pure white cotton sheet he shook his head in a 'yes'.

"good now tell me how you saw her. Everything you can." she demanded and he shook his head 'no'.

"and why not?" she growled and he tapped quickly.

'she'll kill me.' he tapped out and she glared at him.

"I don't believe you understand….if you don't I'll kill you. To withhold information from me is treason especially of terrorists such as her." she said until a voice cut in.

"I believe that is enough Orimura-sensei. Interrogating students is not a qualification of a teacher. Come along Uzumaki-kun." he turned to see a blue haired girl with a fan. She wore a typical female uniform. To him she seemed more of a threat but deciding the lesser of two evils then it would be her. He stood silently and followed the fan wielding girl.

"really that teacher to think she was interrogating you. You poor thing." she said opening her fan and it read 'poor thing'. she lead him to another table where Charles and ichika were sitting at.

"He needs a male's company he was being harassed by a mob of students. Would you mind looking after him?" she asked and Charles nodded moving over. The mystery girl smiled and gave a quick kiss to his cheek and ran off as he fell shaking. Charles helped him up staring at the way the girl went.

"hello there i'm Charles and this is Ichika. So tell us more about yourself. We'll do the same of course." he greeted and Naruto looked shy and began tapping.

' I'm not sure what to tell you.' he said shyly and Ichika looked confused as Charles nodded. Seeing this he decided to be a interpreter between them. he noticed a big strap like necklace and saw a little bit of pinkish flesh exposed from it sliding down.

"that scar…. How did you get it?" he asked and Naruto hurriedly covered it before Ichika noticed. Ichika stared at both in confusion.

'I-I cant say …..sorry." he tapped and Charles narrowed his eyes.

'was it his parents? Is he scared he would get hurt for telling?' he thought but decided to smile it off.

"ah Ichika don't you practice swordsmanship from your sister?" he asked and Ichika nodded.

"yeah but she hasn't instructed me in so long. What about you naruto? What can you do?" he asked taking the ball and passed it to Naruto. Naruto didn't appreciate the spotlight. He began tapping and charles eyebrow raised.

"is building and drawing schematics for them. That is tough work." he admitted.

' I built my I.S with Tabane-sensei. She liked my designs and implemented some of them with some concepts I drew out." he tapped shyly making Charles widen her eyes in shock and Ichika after he relayed it.

"wow that is quite the honor to work with someone so….famous." they admitted and naruto sighed as he began another sentence.

'we never met in person only through chat lines and passing ideas…she sent me a book on Morse code so I could speak to others.' he tapped out and Ichika nodded knowing her situation.

" well we were about to go to train would you like to come with us?" Ichika asked but Naruto shook his head.

' I cant Tabane made me swear only to début my I.S in a extreme situation no one can see it yet. I'm terribly sorry don't hate me!' he tapped out and they shrugged it off.

"its fine she may be crazy but she is a genius and knows something we don't. we understand well take care." ichika said as he and Charles got up to leave.

In the distance a small frown was seen. But soon a smirk replaced it.

"a secret I.S. tabane shinonono what are you up to now?" the person asked no one in general. She watched naruto leave from there and silently followed to keep watch.

(with naruto)

He ducked and weave through the dorms to find his room. But no such luck. He then stopped his little recon skit feeling a chill down his spine and turned quickly but no one was there. He let a mute sigh out and turned and almost jumped seeing a familiar blunette standing there with her signature fan but this one said 'found you'  
"it seems we have the same room! You should be honored to be roomed with this onee-san! I tried looking for you but couldn't so I was on my way back." she said cheerfully and saw him backing away slightly.

"follow me also your things were put in a storage building for your use apparently. Seems tabane pulled some strings or something." she said and he nodded and followed silently not wanting to anger her. They went to enter the room they stopped at but he quickly turned and froze seeing a smirking face down the hall. A face he would never forget.

"you ok?" she asked and he turned to her then the place he saw the person but she wasn't there. He sighed not that it could be heard as he touched his neck. He nodded and went in. he looked around and smiled. It was a nice room but then again for him who spent his latest years sleeping in his workshop with his I.S's anything would be. Two desks, one table and one bed…..wait one bed? His eyes widened at this. She must've caught what his attention was on and clutched her hands to her supple chest.

"d-do be gentle with this onee-san." she said with a fake stutter but he couldn't tell she was playing. He backed away waving his hands in a defensive manner until he tripped and his head bounded of the table. He slipped unconscious and she noted her joke went to far opting to hurry to his side and check on him.

"Naruto? Come on it was a joke! Oh man this is bad!" she said and picked his head up. A gooey substance seeped through her fingers.  
She quickly ran off in search of help.

(time skip)

Naruto let a silent groan out as his eyes fluttered open. His head hurt but he looked around with blurry eyes and saw the girl asleep and he was kinda scared at how close she was. He noticed she was a deep sleeper from him moving a lot and he poked her head but no reaction. He timidly put his hand on her head and rubbed softly.

She made a cute grunting noise but he was entranced by the soft light blue hair. He gently massaged his fingers through her hair.  
He pulled away slowly not to wake her up and stood up to leave the room. He needed his workshop.

"going somewhere? I don't believe you were not cleared to leave plus you had a concussion. Now lay down or we could do this the hard way." a voice said and he looked up. He saw Chifuya in the doorway. Also a sheepish ichika and Charles. Naruto shyly shook his head and used the wall for his taps.

'I'm behind on my work already and tabane expects my next blue prints. Countries are demanding more I.S's and became interested in the newer model. I can't leave her alone filling the orders when i'm in charge of…..never mind.' he tapped and Chifuya frowned and moved. He left pass her ichika wanted to tag along with Charles. They followed him to a storage building with tons of computers. Naruto plugged some of them up and began setting them up. Skillfully he began typing on one then go to another and they watched as he pulled specs up for different I.S's. a chat screen popped up and naruto sighed well it looked like it.

' bunny_bunny: hi! Hi! Na-kun was really late! I was worried!'

' amaratsu78: sorry things came up I'll work double time to make up my share.' he typed and another popped up seconds later.  
' bunny_bunny: I heard chi-chan was a big meanie to you! But I have worked your share so far I just need the frame designs and weapon systems typed out.' it read and he nodded sadly to himself as he began writing a checklist.

' amaratsu78: I'll have it by today ms. Shinonono.' he wrote and another one popped up.

' bunny_bunny: (insert smiley face but a bunny like one) I told you it's tabane and no rush take your time.' it read and he nodded and it disappeared and he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and then began typing quickly on the computer.

"so that was tabane? She seemed….happy?" Charles asked and ichika shrugged.

"she is eccentric but a genius none the less. I met her a couple of times before she made the first I.S. my sister and her were friends." he said and naruto sighed. he had finished the weapon system layout codes and didn't feel up to frame designing right now.

'she is really smart…..more than me or my parents but that is my opinion. I should take a break." he said standing up but wobbled slightly. He steadied himself and walk out. He went forward and Charles reached out and tried to catch him but he hit the ground. he looked in his hand and saw the big necklace. He quickly went to Naruto's side and turned him over only to turn green. A huge scar on his throat as if someone carved his vocal cords out was seen. They looked and saw Chifuya standing there.

"baka. Get him to the infirmary." she order and they nodded quickly and Charles put the necklace back on so no one would see the scar.

"orimura-sensei….his neck….what happened to it?" Charles asked still feeling greenish from the sight and Chifuya frowned.

"I would like to know also. Reports said it was carved out like a pumpkin with a army standard knife and he couldn't or wouldn't say who did it. Listen what you saw is top secret if I hear a word of this spread its execution no exceptions." she said deadly serious and the two nodded. They carried him to the infirmary.

"ok you two tell yamada-sensei I am over his watch and she will have to take my role as teacher until I give the word." she ordered and the two nodded and left. She sat down and frown waiting and heard a phone rang.

She searched him and found it. The caller id said kushina and she flipped open.

"hello." she answered and heard a voice on the other side.

"who is this? You are not my son!" a voice asked and automatically put the name to the voice.

"well kushina I am Chifuya orimura your sons teacher but it seems he gained a concussion and has been disoriented now since I have family on the phone I have questions." she said coldly.

"ok?" kushina said confused.

"tell me everything you can about that scar on your son." she ordered and kushina gasped.

"no….I can't…" she started but Chifuya cut in.

"if you don't ill write it up as child abuse and have him taken away from you. This is a matter of importance." she said and kushina growled.

"fine….it happened five years ago….." she started explaining and they conversed. Chifuya sighed tiredly as she closed the phone. She smiled to herself as she got the information she wanted. But she froze when the phone rang again. she looked at it and saw . She picked it up thinking it was a joke.

"hello?" she answered calmly.

"are you happy now? Huh Chifuya?" a deadly vicious voice asked and Chifuya froze. She knew tabane was pissed because she only used her name if she was.

"well i'm waiting Chifuya. To blackmail his mother like that. Despicable really." she said and Chifuya stayed calm.

"you don't understand tabane." she said with a slight edge and tabane laughed dryly.

"madoka orimura? I'm right am I? we'll have a talk later." tabane said and the phone hung up. Chifuya sighed and looked at the sleeping blond. She got up and gently took off the necklace that covered the scar. She took a small camera and took the picture. She put it up and buckled the belt like necklace back.

She left and went to type what she just learned down. Leaving him there sleeping never seeing the other person watching the sleeping blond. She walked up and unbuckled the necklace and smiled a crazed smile and left.


	2. looking for betas

hey pyro here

ive been looking for betas for my stories and trying to redo all my stories even post some i never put on net like my change 123 naruto crossover but have trouble spotting errors and flow of my stories. so if your interested plz pm or comment.


End file.
